Sənssᴉʇ ɟo uəənΌ əɥʇ
sɹəʌᴉɥS ʞɹɐp ɟo ɹədəəɹƆ əʇᴉlƎ əɥʇ ‘ɐuəɥʇ∀ is a Boss, she Uses the Shivering Darkness Skin. Her Size is around 15x15 Squares. She has 3 Gatlin Cannons, 5 Pairs of Grape Cannons, a Rear Cannon, a pair of Chase Cannons and an Ultra Ram. HP: 300000000000000 Power Level: Tissues! Spawning: 1/4131 chance to Spawn when the Time in-game is 20:00. Only 1 can be on each server, also spawns on any Team and Sandbox Modes. Reward: None Directly, but it spawns 250 Emeralds, 500 Diamonds and 1000 Rubies around herself upon being Defeated. Regen: 25 HP per Second when in Combat, Instantly to full if out of Combat. She has Incalculable Ram Damage (even more then The Chosen One), extreme Reload Speed, extreme Cannon Damage and Range, decent Move and Turn Speed. Beware when spectating, she can kill Spectators! All InstaKills do 1 HP only, and the ones using the InstaKill on her take 50% of their own HP. She is immune to Islands, and can go through them. She has a Damage Cap of 1000000 Damage. She can't take more than 1000000 Damage per hit, anything that does more 1000000 Damage, will be automatically be reduced to 1000000. She also has a various Amount of Attacks, that she will use. However, She won't Move or Turn during an Attack. Each hit on Doblon God, OPOMOR, A FANDOM User, The Chosen One, The Final One and SS Hyena does 25% of all HP (overrides immunes). The True Final One and the MINIONS Boss (also overrides immunes). Anything from the Infinity Battlegrounds will be InstaKilled (overriding all Immunes). Damage dealt to Ships that have less than 1000 HP will be divided by 10000, unless the Damage itself is less than 10000. (Ram Damage doesn't count.) Attacks: * Tissue Strike: Smashes a large Package of Tissues in front of her. If it hits, it does 40 Million Damage to anything to the Main Target and 20 Damage to anything within 75 Squares to her. Smaller Ships close to her get knocked back and a Flying Effect for 2.5 seconds. Only used on Targets Bigger than 9x9 Squares or inflicted with the Flying Effect, Target Must be within 30 Squares to her, to use this. Overrides the use of other Attacks, and can be used every 1.5 seconds. * Tissue Swipe: Swipes a Package of Tissues in front of her. Does 5 Million Damage to anything in front and some Knockback. Has a chance to cause a Flying Effect for 2-5 Seconds. Must be closer than 30 Squares to her, to use this attack. * Tissue Smash: Smashes 2 Packages of Tissues in front of her, doing 5 Million Damage to anything in front of her and 50 Damage to anything within 45 Squares to her. Anything hit directly will also cause decent Knockback and a Flying effect (for 5 seconds), that causes them to fly. Must be closer than 30 Squares to her, to use this attack. * Side Tissues: Smashes a Package of Tissues on each side of her, Right and Left. Does 10 Million Damage to anything on the Right and Left of her, and 1 Million Damage to anything within 60 Squares to her, if not hit directly. Direct hit also does small Knockback and causes a Flying Effect for 3 seconds. Must be closer than 30 Squares to her, to use this attack. * Lighting Ram: Her ran shoots Pink/Purple Beam at her target, doing 5 Million Damage. * Cyclone of Darkness: A Massive Pink Cyclone appears under ɐuəɥʇ∀, that does 1 Million Damage to anything in it every half a Second. Lasts for 5 Seconds. Chance of using this Attack is 1/75000, checking every 10 seconds to use it. Will also have a Cooldown Timer for 5 Minutes after using this attack. Also won't use this attack within 15 Minutes after Spawning. Causes a Shivering Effect. Can disable Bullet Shields and thrown Computers. * Electric Tissue: Throws a Package of Tissues (5x5 Squares big) that constantly shoots Lightning at itself. Each Lightning will do 5 Million Damage to Anything that is 5 Squares within this Tissue Package. The Package of Tissues moves slowly however. * Tissue Bomb: Throws a large Spinning Package of Tissues, that Explodes after 5 Seconds or on Impact, Launching 16 Smaller Tissues, that will bounce off Islands and Map Borders. The Large one does 5 Million Damage on hit and the Small ones do 1 Million Damage each. * Tissue Call: Shoots 4 Packages of Tissues into 4 equally-spaced directions, diagonal to where the Boss itself is facing. They Explode after 1 second, doing 5 Million Damage to anything within 9 Squares to them. Upon Exploding, each explosion can spawn: A Tissue Spinner OR a Tissue-H OR an SS Dark Tissue OR a Tissue of Power OR a Tissue Thrower OR 100 Tissues OR 20 Gatling Tissues OR 20 Death Tissues OR 20 Sniper Tissues OR 20 Bully Tissues. Each explosion chooses randomly. Her Minions, the Tissues of Darkness: Every 10-25 seconds, she randomly spawns Minions, which are Tissue-Based Ships and Bosses. Each one is spawned with a specific chance. Spawning: * 25-45 Tissues, 1/2 Chance. * 10-25 Gatling Tissues, 1/3 Chance. * 10-25 Death Tissues, 1/4 Chance. * 10-25 Sniper Tissues, 1/3 Chance. * 10-25 Bully Tissues, 1/4 Chance. * 1 Tissue Thrower, 1/10 Chance. * 1 SS Dark Tissue, 1/10 Chance. * 1 Tissue of Power, 1/15 Chance. * 1 Tissue-H, 1/20 Chance. * 1 Tissue Spinner, 1/25 Chance. State of waiting: Upon spawning, she won't attack, instead, she waits for Enemies to get near (within 45 Squares to her). She appears as a Dark Purple Circle, marking a shadow. When an Enemy is close enough, the Shadow Disappears, while she turns Visible, smashing 4 Packages of Tissues into 4 equally-spaced Directions, doing 100 damage (1000 to Bosses) to anything near. Once finished, she starts attacking. While in the State of waiting (or awaking), she is completely invulnerable. Enemies can't attack her until she starts attacking. Death Animation: The Boss starts turning Pink, after 10 seconds, she turns Invisible, shooting Explosive Tissues into 16 equally spaced Directions (which then shoot Bullets into 8 equally spaced directions each). In the end, many Emeralds, Diamonds and Rubies spawn around her death. Once Spawning the Emeralds, Diamonds and Rubies, a text appears on the top of the Screen, saying "I will return...", in Pink, that fades to Purple, then fading to Black, then disappearing. Trivia: * Based on something unknown... * Most Attacks are all about Tissues. * Immune to Fire, despite being a Tissue. * First Page on the Wiki to have everything colored. Category:OP bosses Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Boss Idea Category:Doblons.io Boss Ideas Category:Protected Pages Category:The Tissues of Darkness